Lies,Deceit, and Treachery
by wannabeevampee
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapped. You have to read kidnapped in order to understand this story.  Edward and Bella are content and happy until past events come back to haunt them.  Pitting family member against family member. No one is to be trusted.
1. Blissful Beginning

Edward and I were joined at the hips practically since I got back from Derek. I shuddered just thinking his name and all the trouble he caused Edward and I. But now I didn't have to worry about that. At first when I got back I was terrified in thinking that I had not erased Derek's memory well enough and maybe he would go to the Volturi and tell them all what had happened. Alice assured me that she didn't see any vision of that happening. In fact she didn't see bad visions at all anymore. I was like when I had first been turned. Everything was perfect. Eerily perfect but still, I was content and happy. But some days I just couldn't help but think that things were to perfect and sometime soon it would backfire on me. I pushed those thoughts aside for now because I was comfortably resting in the arms of my god like angel. We were all gathered in the living room watching an action movie. I, of course, was nestled in Edwards arms on the couch. He had his arm around my waist and it was complete bliss.

"No way." shouted Emmet "That could never happen!"

"Of course not Emmet, this is a movie." said Alice

" But still it should be realistic." said Emmet enthusiastically.

He always got worked up over these movies. Sigh. Edward heard me and looked down at me.

"Bella would you like to go to the meadow. Its pretty cloudy out still." He asked me.

"I would love that." We sped out of the house hand in hand. I could still hear Alice and Emmet bickering from outside. I laughed and Edward looked at me with an amused expression.

"You find their fights funny?" he asked me while we were slowly walking towards the woods.

"Yes they do it so often. And its big, huge Emmet against tiny, ballerina Alice."

"I can see your point but you haven't seen Alice mad. Trust me its scary, even Emmet gets scared."

I looked up and realized we were still walking slowly and had a ways to go.

"Race you there" I shouted over my shoulder while I sped off towards the meadow. Thankful that I wasn't human anymore and I couldn't trip on air.

Edward caught up to me in no time and scooped me up in his arms. I thrashed around playfully until he set me down.

"Hey I said race you there. That means no picking me up. You cheated. Hmph." I said pretending to be mad at him. Although I was sure that he saw through my charade.

"You are extremely cute when you are mad." He said with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. His eyes dazzling me.

"Oh no you don't. Your not dazzling me out of this one." Of course I knew better, he could still dazzle me out of just about anything.

He walked up to me and took my face in his hands. He got his face right up to my face and breathed out. His intoxicating breath blew right in my face. Yep. He is certainly going to dazzle me out of my fake madness. He put his lips up towards my ear and whispered. "Are you still mad at me my love?"

I shook my head yes. He took his hand and started to caress my face. He then planted kisses all over my face except my lips. This was torture. I couldn't take it anymore.

"OK I'M NOT MAD NOW STOP THAT AND KISS ME." I yelled while I lunged at him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He smiled under my lips and kissed me back. After a long time of making out we just laid on the grass his arm around my waist, and my head on his shoulders.

Who needs heaven when you have this.


	2. Volturi

--------------------------Derek P.O.V---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n- starts right after Bella erases his memory and puts him outside the Cullen's house**

This is so strange. I looked around and saw woods in front of me. I don't remember coming here at all. Well, I guess I will just go back to Italy and try to get some information out of Aro about how I got here. I sped off as fast as my feet would carry me back to the Volturri. When I arrived I found Aro and he looked at me with a stern expression on his face.

"You have failed Derek. How could you let her escape so easily?"

What? Let who escape? I never fail at anything Aro tells me to do.

"What are you talking about Aro? I don't remember you assigning me any task involving a girl."

He looked at me with a worried and confused look. Then he came over and touched my arm. He looked at me intently.

"Someone has erased parts of your memories. As you know I can hear every thought that has been through your head, but you have no memories of Bella or any events concerning her at all. How interesting. What is the last thing you remember Derek?"

"Standing outside a house and looking towards the woods. Then I came straight here because I didn't remember how I got to that house."

"Interesting. I must have underestimated Bella's powers. It seems she can erase memories because after all who else would want to erase your memories. Well it looks like we are going to have to get her to come back to Italy but this time make sure she cannot get away. Come Derek I shall inform you of all your lost memories and we will plan on how to capture Isabella. I assure you we will not fail this time."

--------------------------------------------Bella P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------

We got back from the meadow and Alice stopped us at the door with an excited look in her eye.

"Oh no." I said. Hoping that someone would take pity and save me if Alice wanted to go shopping. That look on her face usually meant that she wanted to go to the mall.

"What? I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to take a drive with me Bella."

"I'm not falling for that Alice." I said as I sped off into the house but was instantly caught in two cold arms. I looked up to see that it was Emmet.

"Alice said she would give me a makeover if I didn't help her get you to go shopping." Emmet said with a smug smile

"EDWARD SAVE ME!" I shouted. Edward came running into Emmet with a thunderous bang. I quickly sped upstairs but Alice got in front of me before I reached the top.

"Bella I had a vision and Edward is going to go crazy with the outfit that I got you! So pretty pretty please go shopping with me." BANG. Emmet and Edward broke something from downstairs. Esme is not going to be very happy with them.

"Alice you know how I hate shopping."

"Yes but -bang- we haven't gone shopping together since you were changed! I mean you can't have a lot of clothes that fit you!"

Great, she had a point there. I was stuck wearing baggy outfits that I had as a human. Oh well.

"Yes" Squealed Alice.

"Wait a second I didn't -bang- even say yes yet!"

"I saw the look on your face now lets break up their fight and get going." She said as she took my hand and we sped downstairs to see that Emmet and Edward had trashed the living room. The television had a crack in the middle. The couch was thrown across the room, and they broke a table in half. Instead of yelling at them I decided to be evil and use my powers. I levitated them both into the air so that they were facing each other.

"Now now you boys look what you did to the house. Tsk Tsk. Esme is going to be so mad."

"Did someone say my name?" said Esme who just walked into the room. She took one look at the living room and stared coldly at Emmet and Edward.

"You two are cleaning this up right away. Bella let them go so they can get to work." Esme said, then left the room again, clearly agitated at the way her son's fight destroyed the living room.

I let Emmet go with a thud.

"Owww. My head Bella!" he whined. Just like a three year old.

I floated Edward towards me and let him go gently so that he was standing in front of me.

"Hey how come Edward didn't get dropped. Hmph." said Emmet.

Edward and I laughed.

"Have fun shopping Bella. See you when you get back." He said and then gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I will be counting the seconds until I get to see you again." I said

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Break it up break it up. Lets go shopping already!" Alice said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

Great shopping with Alice, how completely wonderful.

**Ok guys the action will pick up just wait a couple chapters. So thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter I was pleasantly surprised at how many reviews i got!!!! You guys are awesome. I will update ASAP. Which won't be tomorrow, or possibly the next day. Sorry but I will try to get this story updated when I can.**


	3. vision

----------------------Bella P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is complete torture Alice. I can't believe I actually agreed to come with you!" I shouted through the dressing room door. She had picked out at least twenty outfits for me to try on. I was sick of it after the first outfit. Of course they were all designer and worth more money then I would ever want to spend but at the moment, I didn't care. I just want to get out of this mall.

"Fine Bella enough torture for the day. We can go home now." Alice said from through the door.

Finally! I got out of the dressing room with all the clothes Alice gave me. Alice swiftly took them from me and went to pay for them. I started to walk towards the exit and all the sudden I was having a vision.

_All of the Cullens, me included of course, were sitting down in the living room watching a movie. All the sudden a window broke and Jane came walking through the door. Everyone with the exception of me fell to the floor in pain, screaming. _

"_Well looks like the brilliant Isabella can't even manage to save her own family." she sneered at me._

_As soon as the words came out of Jane's mouth she was flung to the wall with a thud. Then levitated up to the ceiling and flung down towards the ground with another thud. She chuckled and I gave her an ice cold look right before flinging her out the window with so much speed you could barely see her. Thats when the door was broken down and several figures in hoods and cloaks entered the house._

_The Cullens all got up and formed a circle around me. They all looked determined to not let anyone take me again. _

"_Hello again Bells, remember me? Oh wait I guess I'm the one who shouldn't remember you. But now the tables are turned. There is no way you can get past us now. Finally you will be mine." Said Derek who walked forward and removed his hood._

I turned around and saw Alice looked at me with panic in her eyes. She came over with the bags of clothes in her hand.

"Bella we have to get back and tell the others" She said

"I know. But it doesn't make sense. How did Derek remember? I erased his memory of ever meeting me."

"I don't know but I have a feeling he won't be so keen on telling us how he remembers you when he breaks into our house."

Just when life starts to get better it all comes crashing down.

---------------------------------Derek P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aro retold me of my mission. He explained to me all about my love for Isabella and how she did not love me back. He told me how I tried to make her love me, and I kidnapped her and changed her into a vampire. He says that seeing Isabella may trigger my memories back but he isn't sure because he doesn't know how her power works. If it erases memories permanently or just temporarily.

**A/N If you remember when Bella's memory got erased she remembered everything when Jacob said Edward**

The plan was that we would make a false plan, and confuse the Cullens. Then we would go with our other plan and it would be easy to take Isabella away. I'm just hoping that my memories come back to me when I see her. It is frustrating not being able to remember.

I am just waiting in my room, for our plan to work its way into the Cullen's minds. As we speak they are probably formulating their own plan, to prevent our fake plan from happening. Aro says I will play the most important part in capturing Isabella. I have never failed a mission so this should be very easy for me. Also I crave company in this lonely place and will do whatever it takes to gain Isabella's company again.

**Sorry that it's so short but now that the action is picking up the next chapter should be longer. **

**R & R u guys have been doing a good job so far on reviewing! Keep it up please!!!**


	4. Family Meeting

**Disclaimer- roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own twilight, so please don't sue**

--------------------------Bella P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------

How are we gonna get out of this one? I thought while listening to the rest of my family argue in the living room. I was sitting on the couch next to Edward who had his arm around my waist, and I was resting my head comfortably on his shoulder. I wish everyone could just leave us alone already, I am so sick of people, vampires, werewolves, everyone trying to end the happiness I have found here with the Cullens. Just sick of it. Just then I felt Edward vibrate, and heard a vicious snarl erupt from his lips. I guess I should listen to the conversation now that it seems Edward is upset.

"Absolutely not!" Growled Edward.

"I don't want them taking Bella either but, I just can't seem to see a way out of this beside us giving up Bella or running from them." said Carlisle

"We are _not_ giving Bella to those monsters." said Edward

"Listen Edward we don't have to decide this right away. We don't know when this vision is going to occur and we still have time to decide what we are going to do. I suggest we all just wait until we can all agree on a decision instead of arguing. That will get us no where." said Esme.

"I agree." said Carlisle.

Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice nodded their heads. I looked up at Edward to find him looking at Carlisle with a menacing glare. Carlisle must be thinking something that Edward doesn't like.

"I refuse to even think of that possibility Carlisle." said Edward.

"I'm not asking you to accept the idea just keep it in mind. You might have to, for the welfare of the rest of the family."

In a flash Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran me upstairs to his room. He sat down on the couch with me on his lap. He still looked angry about the conversation with Carlisle.

"Edward what exactly was Carlisle thinking that was so bad." I asked. I didn't want to make him mad but if this was bothering him I had to help him get over it. He was silent for a while and I didn't want to pressure him to speak so I too was silent. Then he finally spoke in a whisper.

"He told me that I had to keep in mind that there was a possibility that I might have to hand you over to them. To protect the rest of the family. He said that I couldn't protect you forever and I had to stop being so selfish. Can you believe him?"

I felt a pang of sadness knowing that when it came down to it, Carlisle was willing to sacrifice me for the safety of his family. But now that I thought about it, he was right. Why have everyone die trying to protect me if I could just go peacefully? It made a lot more sense as much as Edward hated to admit it.

"Edward I uh think Carlisle has a point. If it came down to it, you should feel prepared to let me go free with them so that they couldn't hurt your family." I said gently trying not to make him any more angry then he already was going to be after my comment.

"WHAT! ISABELLA YOU ARE NOT SACRAFICING YOURSELF!" he screamed and held me tight to his chest. Wow I guess that comment mad him angrier than I thought it would. He kissed my forehead and let out a sigh.

"Bella your are to selfless. You need to be more concerned about yourself."

"I don't want your family practically asking for murder every time I am in trouble."

"I would gladly give my life for you."

"Thats the problem. I would rather be changed again a thousand times then to see you get killed trying to protect me. I wouldn't be able to stand it. I just wouldn't Edward."

Edward stroked my hair and kissed my forehead again.

"Then its settled. I will tell the rest of our family that we have decided to run."

Before I could get another word in he took my hand and we took of downstairs. I'm really getting tired of him rushing me everywhere. Ok, fine I'm not. But it's still rather annoying. We got to the living room and the rest of the family was already there.

"We decided that we should run rather than stay here and fight." said Edward.

"I agree" said Carlisle.

So I guess that was it, instead of risking a losing battle we were going to run.

----------------------------------------Derek P.O.V---------------------------------------------------

Aro and I just recently had a meeting and he informed me of how the plan was going. He said our fake plan convinced them that they had to flee. This is exactly what we wanted to happen. So far so good. Now for the next part to our plan to begin.


	5. New Start

----------------------------Bella P.O.V------------------------------------------------------

Leave everything and run. Thats basically what we did. Literally. As soon as the decision to run was made, we started to run. To where you ask? I don't know, at the time we were just running. Following Carlisle's lead deep into the woods. We were far away from Forks, but they could easily track us to wherever we went. Keeping that in mind we split up our family. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper were in a group and Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I were in a group. I don't know where Alice's group went. They had split apart from us when we first got into the woods. I'm guessing this was a way to try and confuse the vampires that wanted to find us. Hopefully it will work. We have been running for hours now, even though I am not tired and will not get tired, its extremely boring. Where are we going!? I'm to curious not to know, I have to ask Edward!

"Edward where are we going?" I asked him sweetly. See that wasn't so bad. Now all Edward has to do is answer me. Peace of cake.

"I can't tell you Bella."

Uhhhhh. Excuse me?

"Why not? I'm obviously not going to tell anyone!"

"They might read your mind, or hear us talking. Its just not safe."

Well that makes sense but I still want to know.

"But you do know where we are going right?"

"Yes Carlisle has been talking to me. I know exactly where we are going. Don't worry Bella we will be there soon."

Well at least I know that soon we will be there. We kept running and running. I didn't talk to Edward anymore because every time I thought about asking him how long he got an apprehensive look on his face. So basically I was now just running like everyone else. In complete silence. It can't get any more boring. -BOOM-

"Owww"

I ran straight into Carlisle because he had suddenly stopped.

"We're here." He announced. Finally!

I took a good look around now that I could feel my head again. We were in the woods but If you looked beyond the woods you could see a small town. It resembled Forks a lot. But what were we doing here? Are we going to try and start a new life here? Start all over again. Edward took my hand and started walking towards the road following Carlisle.

"We are here because this is a very small time similar to Forks. I don't believe that the vampires looking for Bella will be able to find us. The others are doing a very good job of misleading them. So we will be living here for the time being."

"How long until Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper come back?" I asked.

"We don't know. They have a cell phone and will be calling me if anything changes. They will come here as soon as possible." Said Carlisle.

Great. All because I'm a danger magnet the family is split apart. We kept walking along the road until we came upon a path leading into the woods. We got off the road and followed the path to this huge white house. It was beautiful, but the house in Forks was better. Esme would love decorating this house. We walked in and it was already furnished. Edward still had my hand and he led me up a staircase inside the house. There was a long hall way, and Edward led me to a door at the end. I guessed it was a bedroom because it had a sofa, desk, and stereo. He sat down on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair gently.

"So do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" I asked Edward in a sweet voice.

"No, go ahead."

"Ok, do you think Alice and the others are in danger? And when will they get back?"

Hopefully he will say no to the first question and soon to the second question.

"Right now they aren't in danger and I don't know when they are getting back."

Sigh. Again with the I don't know. I just wish that I knew the others were safe. I am so worried about them. It seems like it is all my fault that we are in this situation in the first place.

"Will we have to go to school?"

Please say no please say no.

"Yes. In fact we should get going pretty soon so go get changed."

"Ok. I didn't realize it was morning." It was in fact morning I discovered when I looked out the window.

I quickly dressed in a blue camisole, Edward still loved blue on me, and light blue jeans. I quickly brushed my hair and was ready. I met Edward downstairs near the front door. He gave me a small backpack already full of school supplies. Just great school again. Yipee. We drove to school in Edward's rental car, a Porsche of some short. Leave it to Edward to rent some big expensive car. So of course when we pulled up to school all the guys were drooling over it. At least I thought that was what they were drooling over. I decided it wasn't when I heard Edwards menacing growl beside me in the car. We hadn't even gotten out of the car yet and already I had attracted half the males in school.

We got out and I suddenly felt very weird. Like someone was watching me. Someone bad. Edward opened the door for me and I got out. I turned around and near the front of the school I saw a gorgeous guy staring at me intently. I wouldn't have found this so eerie until I realize that this guy. Was a vampire.


	6. Julian

The vampire kept staring at me. Looking at me with a smirk on his perfect lips. Then I heard a growl beside me and turned my head to look at Edward. He had a murderous look in his eyes, staring straight at the other vampire.

"Edward do you know what he is thinking?" I asked him. That's probably what's bothering him anyway.

He growled menacingly before replying. "He is thinking about you in inappropriate ways and that is all I will tell you."

Huh. It must be bad. I looked around realizing that everyone had left besides our family and the other vampire. Edward started towards him put a hand on his arm and he looked at me.

"Not here." I simply said. He wasn't thinking straight at all. Even if we weren't in a public place I wouldn't let him go off to fight a vampire with unknown powers. I started to walk towards the door to go into school trying to pull Edward with me. Eventually he gave the stranger one last glare and we all went inside. I didn't look back so I didn't know if the other vampire went inside or not. We should talk to this vampire soon. Who knows what is powers are or if he's working against us.

We walked to the front office and got our schedules. I guess Carlisle had called and asked for us to have certain classes together because Edward and I had all the same except for one class. Sigh. I had to be without him for a whole class period.

"We should talk to that vampire before school is over." said Alice.

"Yeah maybe we could meet up with him at lunch." replied Jasper.

"Ok well right now we need to get to class before we're all late. Come on Edward." I said as I took Edward's hand and led him to class. He was still in somewhat of a blind rage. He had the same menacing look on his face but he just wasn't directing it at anyone. I had to get him to snap out of it before we got in the room. Otherwise he might scare someone, although that would be kind of funny.

"Edward please relax. He is gone, and I have no intention of letting him lay a finger on me." I said soothingly, while rubbing circles in his hand with my thumb.

"Bella if you saw the things he was thinking. It just disgusts me to know" Edward stopped short. Probably because my lips were on his. It was the only way to get him to stop thinking about it. After a brief kiss I looked at his face to find the menacing look gone, replaced with a thoughtful look.

Sigh. "What is it now Edward, seriously we need to get to class." I said a little bit annoyed.

"Oh I was just wondering what he was doing here. All by his self, in this little town. I just seems odd thats all. But anyway lets get this day over with." And with that Edward took my hand and we started our very long day.

All the classes were basically the same. We would get introduced, and have the other students ogling us all day. Occasionally some brave student would come up and ask me out. This made Edward growl but thankfully it was quiet enough for only me to hear. I refrained from laughing knowing how Edward got jealous so easily. Finally lunch came around and Edward and I went and bought our props. We looked around for the rest of our family and Edward found them easily. I guess someone was calling him with their mind. I looked over towards them and saw the other vampire sitting with them. Now that I was over the shock of seeing him for the first time I got a good look at him.

He had shaggy blond hair, topaz eyes and was about as tall as Edward. His face looked like it had been carved to perfection. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, but you could easily see all of his muscles through his shirt. Overall he was extremely good looking. But no one could beat Edward in my mind.

We walked over and I sat by Edward and Alice. Rosalie and Jasper were sitting on each side of the other vampire. They looked slightly uncomfortable, well I would be too. We knew absolutely nothing about this guy.

"Ok well I guess since you guys were nice enough to invite me I will introduce myself. My name is Julian. As you can tell by my eyes I feed on animals. I do not have any others traveling with me. The person who changed me just left me. I have never found out who that was. But anyway enough with me, tell me about yourselves." He said looking directly at me. Gulp. What was with this guy? I don't like the way he looks at me. Like I am his prey or something. Edward growled beside me, and I immediately knew that Julian was thinking something about me. Alice gave him a cold glare and he shut up.

"Ok since no one else has said anything I will. This is Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmet, and Rosalie. And I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you Julian. You should come to our home after school to meet the rest of our family."

Julian looked at everyone at the table. His eyes lingering on me longer,than needed, and got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ok I will meet you at the parking lot after school today."

"Sounds good!! I can't wait for you to see our new house. Oh and Carlisle and Esme of course." Said Alice bouncing in her seat practically squealing. She gets excited to easily.

Ding

The bell rang and we all went to dump our trays out and leave for the next class. Edward put his arm around me and gave Julian another cold look before we left for the hallway. Edward and I went to our next class together wrapped up in our thoughts. I was wondering why Julian didn't tell us his power, or why he was staying in a small town like this. I thought for sure no vampire would ever want to live here. It is so boring, there is absolutely nothing to do. When the last class was finally signaled to start Edward gave me a quick kiss in the hallway and left. I walked to my class and was shocked to see that Julian was in it. Perfect, someone up there likes to watch me squirm.

Oh and as if it couldn't get any better the only seat open was next to him. The teacher told me to sit next to him and so began the torture. He leaned over and put his mouth right next to my ear.

"Hey Bella" He said seductively. It gave me shivers, the bad kind. He just sounded kind of evil to me.

"Um hey." I said back trying to sound bored.

"So your little body guard isn't around now. Huh."

"What are you talking about! That's Edward, my boyfriend, who I just happen to love. So I don't appreciate you talking about him like that."

He clucked his tongue. "Touchy on that subject I guess. Well lets you and I get to know each other better."

"I'd rather not."

Seeing that conversation wasn't getting him anywhere he put his hand under the desk. Then he put it on my knee. I slapped his hand away, and he laughed. He proceeded to do little things like that through the whole class period. He put his hand on mine, I yanked it away. He scooted his chair closer to me. I scooted mine farther away. It was getting to the point where I wanted to hit him so bad. Just as I was about to explode the bell rang. I ran out of the class room so fast that if anyone was watching, they would know something was wrong with me.

I went into the parking lot and crashed into something huge.

"Woah Bella why are you in such a hurry." said Emmet. I gave a muffled reply because my face was currently in his chest. I pulled myself back and brushed myself off.

"Wouldn't you be in a hurry to get out of school?"

"Well yea. So lets go find the others."

Emmet and I didn't have to look far. This school was so small it was easy to spot them. Edward was already in the car listening to music looking off into the distance. I opened the car door and got in beside him.

"Hey how was class?" He asked.

To tell him or not to tell him. He would definitely get in a fight with Julian. I don't know what Julian could do to him. And its not as if I let Julian do anything to me in class. I stopped him from doing anything. So why should Edward have to know.

"Oh nothing really it was actually quite boring."

"Hmm" He said obviously in his own thoughts again.

I heard the car door open behind me and looked in the rear view mirror to see Alice, Jasper, and Julian get in. Emmet and Rosalie took their car and we followed them out.

This was going to be a very stressful day. Already I saw Edward looking back at Julian. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that it was making imprints. I put my hand on his knee and he calmed down a bit. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Julian gazing at me. He winked and gaged.

This day was turning out to be a lovely new start. Not.


	7. Hi!

Hey all you people!!!!!!! Well I guess you all hate me since I haven't updated in like a million years but guess what???!?!?! I'm back!! My big excuse for not updating is that high school is hard. See how good of an excuse that is! Well anyways I have a point to this little speech. Ahem. Do you guys (whoever is still reading this) want me to either 1) make up a totally new story or 2) keep going with my old stories. 

Its you choice guys because I'm not the one who has to read the stories. I just write them. Oh yea and I like fractured my stupid pinky finger so my typing is really slllllllllllllllloooooowwww so if you guys want a new story I will update soon but not uber soon. OKAY!! Welll vote peoples or don't vote and I just won't write anything its up to u people

WannabeeVampee!!


	8. Introductions

We drove in silence all the way back to the house. I was lost in my thoughts and assumed Edward was too. When we got to the house Edward opened my door and took my hand. I looked around and saw that Alice, Jasper, and Julian were already here. Sigh. Time for the torture to start.

We walked into the house, hand in hand. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Edward led me to a chair in the corner and placed me on his lap. I snuggled into him laying my head on his chest.

"So Julian how long have you been here?" asked Carlisle.

"I recently moved here about 6 months ago. I had to learn control first in order to be around humans." Julian said.

"Why decide to move here? This place is like boring and stuff." Emmet said. He clearly didn't like it here. Well I didn't either, but I wasn't one to complain.

"Because I don't want to attract a lot of attention to myself, and this town is the perfect place to lay low. I don't want the guy who made me to come looking for me." said Julian

"Why not?" asked Carlisle

"Lets just say he wasn't the nicest of all vampires. As I said before, he changed me and just left me. Before he changed me he told me how much the change would hurt. He didn't seem to care about me at all, so I'm don't want to see him again." said Julian

"That's understandable." said Esme. Clearly she felt compassion for this stranger already. Well that's fine but I am not going to trust him at all. Besides the fact that he keeps trying to get in between Edward and I, he just gives off a menacing vibe. To me at least.

"Well what made you decide to feed off of animals and not humans?" asked Carlisle

"I don't want to turn out like the guy who made me. I couldn't live with myself if I took human lives." said Julian sincerely. I looked at all of my family members individually. Alice looked at Julian with sadness, I guess she felt sad for him about how the guy who made him left. Emmet just looked bored with the whole subject. Jasper had a confused look on his face, maybe he was reading Julian's emotions. I'll have to ask him about that later. Esme still had that look of compassion on her face. Carlisle looked intrigued. I guess he was fascinated with Julian's choice to feed off of animals.

Well, everyone seems to like Julian except for Edward and I. I have a reason to dislike him, and so does Edward. But I still don't like how accepting the rest of the family is towards him. We just met him, we don't know who he is, he could be lying. Sigh.

"So are you in any classes with anyone here?" asked Carlisle

"Yes actually. I have chemistry with Bella." Julian said while looking straight at me with a secretive little smile. I heard and felt Edward growl from behind me. Finally Julian stopped staring at me and said,

"Well its nice to meet you all but I have to go. I have a job to get to."

"Where do you work at?" asked Alice.

"A garage, I fix cars. I have to do something to get money." He said laughing.

"Oh. I love fixing cars." said Rosalie. "Maybe I could help you out sometime."

"That would be cool. Ok see you guys later." Said Julian as he got up waved and walked to the door and left.

"Well he seems nice." said Esme.

"I don't trust him." blurted out Edward with anger in his voice.

"Well I was getting some mixed emotions from him." said Jasper

"Like what?" I asked.

" It just felt like he wasn't telling us something. Or holding something back from us." said Jasper

"Until we find any proof of his deceit, everyone is to be nice to him. Including you Edward." Carlisle said seriously looking straight at Edward.

"Fine." Edward grumbled.

Personally I felt the same way. I don't trust Julian at all and I'm not looking forward to chemistry tomorrow.


	9. Annoyance

Bella's P.O.V

I left for school the morning after our big talk with Julian and felt extremely worried. What kind of stunts would Julian pull now? I was currently sitting in the Edward's car in the passenger seat near him. He held my hand while we drove, it would have been unsafe have been unsafe if I wasn't for the fact that we could survive a car crash. Also Edward was an excellent driver.

"What has you worried Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing, I guess I just don't want to go to school that's all." I lied. Well, he couldn't handle the truth without killing Julian. So best to keep my problems to myself.

"Well we could always skip school and say we have to go on a hunt." Edward said.

"Sounds good to me!" I said enthusiastically.

"Well then you just have to make it through today, so we can skip tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok. I think I can handle that." I said laughing softly. Yea, I can handle one day.

We pulled into the school parking lot and got out of the car. We got out, and held hands once again, and almost immediately I saw Julian walking up to us. Good grief couldn't he just couldn't leave me alone!

"Hey Bells, and uh hey uh Edwin."

"Its Edward." Edward said seething.

"Oh sorry I forgot." said Julian.

Sure he did. He just likes making Edward mad.

"Well I'm gonna go to my first class are you coming Edward?" I said sweetly, knowingly excluding Julian from my invitation to walk to class.

"Sure lets go." said Edward going along with my fiendish plan.

We started walking towards the school and made no attempt to talk to Julian. It would have been funny if he hadn't of followed us in. Edward and I just ignored him until we got to our classrooms. Edward kissed my goodbye and I went into Geometry. When I turned around halfway through the door, Julian had left already. Phew

Finally it was time for lunch and I sat down with the rest of my family, plus one unwanted guest. Guess who? Yep, Julian.

"Hey Bells." Said Julian. What was with that nickname. It sounded familiar.

"Uh yeah hey Julian." I said while sitting down by Edward with my fake lunch.

"So Bella and I are skipping school for a while to go hunting, starting tomorrow." said Edward

"Oh that should be good for you guys. You hardly get any alone time anymore." said Alice.

"Yeah that should be fun for us too. Not having to see you guys for a while and hey!" Emmet said as Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

Ding.

"Ok guys we'll see you at home. Bye!" said Alice as she and Jasper left.

"Ya see ya later." said Emmet as he and Rosalie left also.

Edward and I stood up, taking hold of each other's hands again. I looked over, saw Julian, and was reminded of how my next class was chemistry. Great just great.

I lead Edward away from Julian who thankfully didn't follow for once, but instead went to dump out his tray.

"Edward I'm going to miss you." I said as I hugged him. He laughed softly

"We only have one more class until we're out of school. You just can't see me for 45 minutes."

"That's a long long LONG time Edward." I said against his chest.

"What has gotten into you? Your usually not this clingy. Not that I mind of course. Actually I rather enjoy it. Just forget I said anything and continue with the clinging." Edward said as he walked towards my room with me still wrapped around him. Oh my how strong he was.

When we got to my door he pulled me off him gently and set me down.

"Will you be ok without me now?" he asked seriously.

"Yea sorry I was just never like leaving you that's all."

" I completely understand I hate leaving you also."

He bent down and I went on my tiptoes so he could give me a soft kiss goodbye.

" I love you Bella."

"Love ya too Edward see you soon." I said as he left to go to his class.

I turned around and saw Julian coming towards me with a predatory glint in his eye, and a sinister smile.

I whirled around, jerked open the door and practically ran into the class room. Surely he wouldn't do anything to bad when we were surrounded by other people. Right? Right? Well lets hope so.

Hey guys i know i haven't updated in ages but i plan to update almost every day now!!! i promise!! and you guys can come beat me up if i don't ok? Sound like a deal??? but you guys also have to review for me to update so hahaaha hold up your end of the deal and i will hold up mine!!!


	10. Deal

Bella P.O.V

I sat down at my desk and no more than 10 seconds later Julian joined me. Gee, I'm so glad he got here so quickly. I gave him a cold glare and he gave me puppy eyes back. The teacher walked into the room and I quickly averted my eyes to the front of the room. I felt a note being stuffed into my hand. And let the fun begin, I thought sarcastically.

_Hey what are you doing this weekend?_

Well, I actually don't have plans for this weekend but I'm not about to tell him that. As if I would spend more time than necessary with that jerk. Time to make something up.

**I have to go hunting this weekend.**

I quickly pushed the note towards him, watching to make sure the teacher didn't catch us. He glanced at it briefly, scribbled something down, and passed it back to me.

_Actually, if memory serves correctly you and Edward are going hunting starting tomorrow. So you will have to think of a better excuse than that. _

Crap. I totally forgot about that. Well fine I will just tell him the truth.

**Well what if I just don't want to hang out with you this weekend huh? What are you gonna say to that.**

I practically shoved the note into his hand, and he almost fell off his desk. Hmm, thats a pretty good idea. Shoving Julian off of a desk. I will add that to my list of evil things to do to him. He gave me mad eyes then started looking at the note, and gave me evil eyes once again. Well, I'm used to his evil looks by now so I'm not offended. He, once again, scribbled something down and passed it back to me.

_Well, Bells I will make you a deal that you can't refuse. How does me getting out of this class sound?_

I had to reread the note 5 times. Is he serious? Well duh I would love it if he got out of this class. But what exactly does he want in return? Well only one way to find out.

**So how does this deal work? What do I have to do? **

I gave the note back to him warily. He opened it and quickly scribbled on it again, then handed it back.

_It's simple. All you have to do is allow me to take you somewhere nice on Saturday. Is that really so bad? Do you think you can handle that?_

Urgh. Of course he would choose something I really didn't want to do, but how bad could it be? Hanging out with him for one day compared to seeing him in class everyday! Ok, he's already got me hooked. All I have to do is deal with him for one day and then I'm free of him for all of school.

**Ok. I'll bite. But where exactly would you take me?**

I passed the note back to him. He looked at it and gave me a sinister smile. I just looked at him with sarcastic eyes, until he passed the note back

_That will ruin the surprise._

Ok guys sorry for ending it here but it is just such a great spot to end it. Plus only five people reviewed!!! And to those five people Kate, Padfoot and Stacy, JasperisMYeverything, Let it go, Wanna bet on a bear hug thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing. So here's the deal. If more people review the chapters will be longer. SO if you like the story review so i will write longer chapters since this one is really short. KAY?!?!?!


	11. Hey People!

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a million years but I just kind of forgot about fan fiction! Yeah, hard to believe but I did. Anyways if anyone wants me to keep going with this story please tell me because other wise I'm just gonna….well I don't know delete it. So if u like it tell me!!!! Thanks guys =)


End file.
